Storage space in a motor vehicle largely consists of the trunk of a car or, in the case of minivans or sport utility vehicles, the rear of the passenger compartment. Storage containers for motor vehicles, pre-assembled for convenience or security, have been proposed. Examples of such storage containers may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,931 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,384.
When situated behind a seat in the motor vehicle, however, prior art storage containers often interfere with rearward deployment of the seat.